She Loves You- And You Know That Can't Be Bad
by Starchick
Summary: Here's a TKari fic I wrote! Um...I'm not to good with summaries, so please just read + review ^^*


Alright, this is the TKari fic I said I'd write (finally ^^;) Well, it takes place in 02...please  
tell me what you think of it, kk? Warning: In some parts of this, Davis acts a little..weird,  
not much though! I don't want to bash Davis, it seems that everyone does that, even the  
show ^^* But I like him...so anywayz, enjoy! =)  
  
She Loves You- And You Know That Can't Be Bad ^_~  
  
TK grabbed his backpack, ready to head out the door. "Mom, I might be a little late coming   
home from school," he called.   
"Okay TK, just be home by 7," his mom told him. "I'm going out tonight."  
TK grinned, knowing that she was going out with his father. "'Kay, cya," he shouted, running   
out the door.  
He met Cody in the lobby of the apartment building. "Hey Cody," he greeted. "Where's  
Yolei?"   
Cody pointed upward. "She's still upstairs, she almost forgot her math book," he  
said.   
TK grinned. "Typical," he muttered.   
Yolei came running down the stairs. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, barely even   
winded. "Hi TK! Come on guys, we've gotta get to school."   
She ran out of the apartment building. TK and Cody looked at each other, sweatdropped,   
then followed her.  
  
Kari was waiting at the school for the others to show up. She was the first one there, not  
even Davis was there yet, not that she was exactly sorry about that. But then again, the  
only time Davis was ever at school early was when he had soccer practice before school.  
Finally, she saw TK, Cody, and Yolei coming, and in the other direction she saw Davis on  
his way. She smiled brightly and ran up to them. "Hi!" she said brightly. "It's about time,  
you guys, I've been waiting for ages."   
Davis raced up to her. "You were waiting?" he asked. "Gee, I didn't know, or I would've   
been here really early."   
TK, Yolei, and Cody rolled their eyes. Kari had to agree with them. Davis did get really   
annoying. "Well, class is about to start in 5 minutes," she told them. "We have to get the   
digimon to the playground."   
They all hurried to the little park behind the school and let out their digimon.   
"Now you guys stay here until we come to get you," Yolei told them.   
"And if you see anyone coming, hide," Davis added.   
Veemon saluted. "We hear you loud and clear," he said.   
The digimon ran into the trees as the kids walked back into the school. Inside, Kari grabbed   
TK's arm.  
"Come on TK, we'll be late for class," she told him, waiting for Davis's reaction. She knew he   
couldn't stand it that she and TK had their first class together.  
Sure enough, Kari saw Davis fuming out of the corner of her eye, with Yolei and Cody  
sweatdropping as they watched him. She headed down the hall with TK in tow, giggling.  
  
At lunch, the new Digidestined were sitting with the old ones, including Mimi. She was  
visiting for a while, so she was taking classes at their school. Matt and Tai were engaged  
in a food fight, Izzy and Joe were studying, and the others were just talking.   
TK ducked as one of Matt's fries went sailing over his head. "Hey Kari, wanna trade? My  
Jello for your ice cream," he suggested. Kari seemed to consider, then pushed over her  
ice cream. "Deal," she agreed. "I never really liked rocky road anyway." TK handed her  
his dish of Jello and began to dig into the ice cream, then noticed Davis glaring at him. He  
sighed.  
"So how do you like the school so far Mimi?" Sora asked her. "It's great," she said. Tai  
looked over at her. "Let's see your schedule Mimi," he said. Mimi handed it over and he  
studied it. "Hey, we've got Geography together," he exclaimed, shooting Matt a triumphant  
glance as Matt glared back at him. (Yes, there are slight hints of a Tai/Mimi/Matt triangle,  
ok maybe they're not so slight ^^*) Mimi sweatdropped as she looked at them. Yolei   
picked at a greenish brown substance on the lunch tray. "Does anyone know what this is  
supposed to be?" she asked. Davis glanced over. "I think it's the meatloaf," he said. "It  
isn't meatloaf day today," Joe told him. "Maybe it's some kind of vegetable."  
"I don't think so," Matt disagreed. "It looks kind of liquidy." Tai shook his head. "You guys  
have got to start reading the labels on the cafeteria food," he told them. "That's spinach,  
and no one ever eats it." Yolei looked at the lunch tray in disgust. "Uhh...I'm not hungry,"  
she announced, pushing it away. Mimi followed suit. "Yeah, I don't really trust what they  
have to serve," she said. Tai threw another fry aimed for Matt, but he ducked and it land-  
ed in Mimi's hair. Sora, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Joe, and Davis laughed, as Mimi gave the 2 guys  
a furious gaze. "You 2 are so immature!" she snapped. Tai and Matt looked scared. Sora   
grabbed Mimi's wrist, restraining her from throwing her salad at them.  
TK met Kari's laughing eyes and they both giggled. Mimi's temper definetly hasn't changed,  
TK thought.  
Davis turned to Kari. "Hey Kari, want to come watch my soccer game after school today?"  
he asked. Kari shook her head. "Sorry Davis, I can't. Me and TK are going over to the  
arcade after school," she said, smiling at TK. Davis gave TK a scathing glare. If looks   
could kill, thought TK. "Chill Davis, me and Kari are just best friends," he told him. "Yeah  
sure," said Davis through clenched teeth. Kari giggled again. She's enjoying this, TK real-  
ized, baffled.   
"Hey guys, the annual fair is coming to town tomorrow," announced Izzy from where he   
was on his laptop. Cody nodded. "Yeah, I heard it on the news," he confirmed. "Hey, tom-  
orrow's Saturday!" exclaimed Yolei. "We can spend the whole day there."  
"Mimi, wanna go with me?" both Tai and Matt asked. Mimi backed farther into her seat   
and darted a glance at Sora. "Why don't we all go together?" Sora suggested, picking up  
on the cue. "That's a great idea," agreed Joe. Matt and Tai looked disappointed.  
The bell rang, and the Digidestined ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
The next day, they were all at the carnival, and had all split up. TK and Kari were now  
running toward the game booths. "Hey, let's try this one," Kari suggested, pointing to a  
darts-type game. "Okay," TK agreed, stepping up to the booth. The carnie handed him a  
few darts and told him that he had to hit 5 balloons in order to win a prize. TK threw the  
darts, but only hit 3 of the balloons. "Aw man," he sighed. "Step aside," said Kari, pushing  
him to the side. "Let a pro show you how to do it." She grabbed some darts and threw  
them, but she only got 4 balloons. TK snickered. "Yeah, you're a real pro," he said sarcas-  
tically. Kari glared at him in mock anger. "I hit more than you did," she pointed out. "You  
still didn't win, HIKARI," TK countered, using her full name, which she hated. Her anger   
was real now as she shot him a venomous stare. TK winced. "Ouch," he muttered, quickly  
turning around to try the dart game again. This time he hit all 5 balloons. The carnie grin-  
ned at him and handed him a large stuffed koala bear. TK looked at it for a moment before  
handing it to Kari. "Here you go," he said. "If I give you this, will you still be mad at me?"  
Kari looked from him to the bear in surprise. "TK..." she trailed off, then leaped forward to  
hug him. "You're such a goof," she said giggling. "Well, since you're being so nice, I guess  
I'll forgive you, MAYBE. Only if you never call me Hikari again." TK made a peace sign with  
his right hand. "Deal," he agreed, crossing his fingers behind his back. Kari laughed. "Don't  
think I didn't see that TK," she told him. She has the best laugh, TK thought suddenly.  
Then he blinked. Where did THAT come from? he wondered.  
  
They continued through the carnival. "Let's go into the haunted house," said Kari brightly,  
pulling TK's sleeve. "I heard it's supposed to be really cool this year." TK shrugged and   
tagged along behind her.  
Farther ahead in the lineup, they could see the other original Digidestined, and hear what  
was going on too. "Mimi, if you get scared inside, you can hang on to me," Matt was say-  
ing. Tai gave him a dirty look. "I'm braver," he countered. That started another argument  
right there. "I won't get scared, I can take care of myself," Mimi tried shouting above   
their voices. Sora shook her head. "Forget it, they're too far gone," she told Mimi, grabbing  
her arm. "Let's go do something else." Joe and Izzy nodded in agreement and they left the  
line, Matt and Tai following behind when they finally realized everyone was gone. TK and  
Kari met each other's eyes and laughed.  
Inside, the 2 of them could hear screams, but couldn't tell if they were real or not. "I'm  
scared," murmured Kari, grabbing TK's arm. TK rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Kari, that's  
the whole point of this," he told her. Kari was about to say something, but then felt   
something cold on the back of her neck. She let out a shriek, causing TK to turn around in  
surprise. Kari whirled, only to see a plastic skeleton hand hanging by a string from the   
ceiling, that was what she'd felt on her neck.  
Her heart was still beating way faster than normal, then she became aware of TK cracking  
up behind her. Kari spun back around to face him. "It wasn't funny," she said angrily. TK  
nodded, still laughing. "Yes it was," he choked out. "You should've seen the look on your  
face!"   
"Let's just hurry up so we can get out of here," ordered Kari, pushing him ahead. "This was  
your idea in the first place," TK reminded her. "Shut up," she muttered.  
  
The 2 of them spent the entire day together, going on almost every single ride at the fair.  
It was almost 7:00 pm when they got on the Ferris Wheel. Kari closed her eyes as the  
enormous wheel started up, carrying them both upwards. Soon she felt TK tap her on the  
shoulder. "Kari, open your eyes, you've just gotta see this," he told her.   
Kari opened her eyes, then she gasped, sitting forward on her seat. "TK...it's gorgeous,"  
she whispered in awe and amazement. It was, too. The carnival had just begun to turn  
on all it's lights against the darkness of the evening, and she could also see the lights of  
the city. Beyond that, the sun was setting on the hill-covered horizon, casting a pretty  
aurora over the entire scene.  
"Yeah, it is," agreed TK, looking around in wonder. "It's like a painting." Kari turned to   
study him, and saw him in another light. Yes she had noticed that TK was cute, but he  
was her best friend, so she'd never really paid much attention to it. But now he really   
did look...cute, and not in just a best-friend type way.   
Then Kari caught herself. What am I thinking? she asked herself. This is TK you're talking   
about here.   
TK turned to face her. "Y'know, I've never really been up here at this time of day before,  
I didn't know what it would look like," he told her. Kari nodded, staring into his blue eyes.  
For some reason, she couldn't pull away. "Neither have I," she said. "But I'm glad I finally  
got to find out."  
TK broke the spell as the Ferris Wheel came to a stop, and they both jumped off. "So   
what do you want to do now?" Kari asked him. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean I'm  
finally getting a choice?" he asked sarcastically. Kari shoved him, laughing. "You DID   
choose something today, the roller coaster, remember?" she reminded him. "That doesn't  
count, you suggested it too," TK protested. But before anything else could be said, they  
suddenly ran into Davis, Yolei, and Cody.   
"Hey you 2," chirped Yolei happily. "Haven't seen you guys all day." TK nodded. "Well, let's  
just say we've been around," he tried to explain. Cody got a sudden idea. "Well, it was  
great seeing you guys, but we're just about to go on the Black Widow (A/N: Yes it's one  
of the names I made up, so what if it's corny =p), so we'll catch up with you after," he  
said. Yolei looked at him. "Hey Cody, who agreed to that- ow!" she was cut off as Cody  
gave her a not-so-inconspicuous kick in the leg and a pointed look. She suddenly realized  
what he was trying to do. "I mean, that's right," she quickly covered up. She gave a wave  
to Kari and TK. "We'll see you later, have fun!" Yolei then noticed Davis looking at her with  
a major-confused face and knew he had no idea what was going on. Giving Cody a shrug,  
the 2 of them ran back through the carnival. Davis looked after them, then turned to Kari.  
"Hey Kari, wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?" he asked. "It's supposed to be really  
pretty up at the top at this time."  
TK was about to tell Kari to just go for it when she suddenly latched onto his arm. "No  
thanks Davis, TK and I just got off of it-a few minutes ago. Now we're trying to decide   
where to go now, we've been almost everywhere today. It's been so great, it's gotta be  
the best time I've ever had."  
TK could only stare at her in shock, as Davis's face darkened and he gave TK a piercing  
glare. "Forget it then," he said in anger. "I don't really care anymore, I'm going. Wouldn't  
wanna spoil your fun." He turned away. "Davis, wait," called TK, but Davis just stormed  
away. TK turned to face Kari. She was covering her mouth with both her hands in an   
attempt to stifle her giggles, but her shoulders were already shaking in laughter. She's  
really enjoying this, thought TK, then something inside of him just snapped.  
"What's with you Kari?" he demanded angrily. "Can't you give Davis a break for once?" Kari  
stared at him in shock, at a loss for words. "TK-" she began, but he cut her off.  
"What is wrong with you? Can't you see what you're doing to him? He really likes you, and  
you're playing games with his heart. You're stringing him along, and all the while making  
him feel worse, 'cause you keep putting him down whenever he does the smallest thing   
wrong, when all he wants is for you to at least treat him nicely. But you can't do that,  
you're toying with his feelings by trying to make him jealous of me, that's your little game,  
isn't it? You keep siding with me all the time, so you can make sure he keeps liking you  
but at the same time make it obvious that he can't have you. Well I don't want to play   
your game, Kari, don't drag me into this." Kari was staring at him, her face pale and tears  
in her eyes. "TK...you don't understand..." she whispered when she found her voice, but  
TK just backed away from her, putting his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear it  
Kari," he shouted. "You've changed, and not all for the better. It's not just about Davis  
anymore, you're playing with me too now, on top of tearing Davis apart, ruining my friend-  
ship with him, just so you can have fun." His voice quieted, and he stared at Kari coldly.  
"I thought you were my best friend, but now I see you're not the same person she was."  
With that, he turned around and ran away.  
  
TK just stormed through the carnival, trying to blow off steam. He couldn't believe what  
he'd said to Kari back there, it was as if he'd had no control on his words. In a way, it had  
felt right, she really needed to know what she was doing, not just to Davis, but to him as  
well. But on the other hand, he felt terrible. Kari must've been feeling crushed, hearing   
such things from her best friend. TK sighed, now very confused about what to do next.  
He passed by the fun house, and then noticed Cody, Davis, and Yolei on a bench outside  
of it. He couldn't tell what Cody was doing, but Davis and Yolei were talking, and he had  
a pretty good guess about what. He approached them. Yolei looked up at him. "Hi TK," she  
greeted. Davis looked up as well, but didn't say anything. Yolei turned to both of them.  
"Well, I'll leave you guys alone," she said. "Come on Cody, let's go inside the fun house."  
They ran to get in line. Davis turned to TK. "What do you want, TL?" he demanded impat-  
iently. TK looked down. "Um, I just wanted to apologize for what happened back there, I  
don't know what's happened to Kari." Davis studied him for a moment then shrugged. "I  
meant what I said earlier," he told TK. "I don't really care anymore. I guess it was just a  
fantasy that I had, or a little crush, but..." he trailed off. TK looked miserable. "I'm sorry  
Davis," he murmured. "Kari...I just don't know anymore..." Davis looked at him. "She likes  
you, you know," he finally said. "Yolei told me, that's why she treates me so bad." TK jerk-  
ed his head up. "What?" he gasped. Davis nodded. "It's true. I know it seems like she was  
using you to get to me, but she really does like you." TK stared at him a second longer,   
then got ready to head off. "I have to go," he told Davis. "Thanks." He ran off. Davis  
stared after him. "Thanks for what?" he muttered, then shrugged.  
TK looked back over his shoulder to see Davis enter the fun house. Yolei met him near the  
entrance. He said something to her, and then she stuck her tongue out at him, giggling. TK  
grinned, then ran off.  
  
Kari ran through the carnival, going...where? She didn't know, didn't care. All she knew was  
that her world was falling apart.  
Finally, she stopped near the water park, collapsed to her knees, and let the tears that   
threatened to drown her flow, her body wracking with sobs. She buried her face in her   
hands. He hates me, she thought. My best friend TK hates me. His words came back to  
her, especially his parting ones. "I thought you were my best friend, but now I see you're  
not the same person she was."  
Kari cried harder. TK, she thought, her heart almost physically hurting. How ironic, consider-  
ing she was the heartbreaker. TK was right, she realized. She had been so caught up in her  
game, playing with Davis's heart, flirting with TK, she hadn't realized how she was hurting  
them, him, the most important person in the world to her. She would never hurt him inten-  
tionally, she had been trying to discourage Davis so she wouldn't lead him on.  
Ha, what a joke that turned out to be, she thought miserably. In the end, she had ended  
up doing exactly what she was trying to avoid, and enjoyed it too. Kari felt sick as she   
thought about what she'd done. And now TK probably would never speak to her again.   
Kari finally got herself under control, wiped the tears off her face, and slowly began walking   
through the lighted section of the fair, her head down. Then she happened to glance up and  
saw the carousel in front of her, awashed in lights and playing the music, as the pretty  
wooden horses went round and round. A memory then came back to her.  
She and TK were younger, the fair was in town, and they had just approached the carousel,  
when she'd suggested that they go on the merry-go-round. TK had agreed, and they had  
climbed onto the biggest horses, and had been bouncing as they went around a few times.  
Then TK had fallen off his horse and hurt his knee, and she had brought him over to the  
fountain to clean off the cut. Then she had taken her pink scarf off her neck and bandaged  
his leg with it. "Thanks Kari, you're the best," he'd said with a happy smile.  
The memory faded as fresh tears jumped to Kari's eyes. TK didn't think she was the best  
now, he probably thought she was a major tease and heartbreaker, he'd practically said as  
much.   
Then she saw him just a few feet away, looking at the carousel. He glanced her way.  
Kari took a deep breath and slowly approached him. "Hey TK," she said quietly. "Wanna go  
on the merry-go-round?" TK smiled a little, apparently he'd had the same memory flash.  
"Sure," he agreed softly. The 2 of them climbed onto the carousel and got onto the biggest  
horses. As the ride began, Kari glanced at TK, leaning her head against the carousel pole.  
He seemed to be avoiding her eyes, and she noticed that his had a sad look in them. She  
turned her gaze away, sighing. Will things ever be the same again? she asked herself. Well  
if they aren't, it's your own fault.  
Suddenly TK slipped off his seat, and Kari quickly shot out her hand to steady him. "Careful,  
wouldn't want to repeat history," she said with a small smile. He smiled back. "Yeah," he  
agreed. Something passed between them then, but Kari wasn't sure what it was. But she  
did know this: even if she wasn't TK's best friend anymore, he would always be hers, no   
one could ever replace him. She felt another tug at her heart at the thought of losing him,  
but then told herself that it was only what she deserved. If only he understood, she   
thought.  
  
They got off the carousel, and then TK walked into the woods behind the carnival, with Kari  
following him. He turned to face her, but they didn't know what to say to each other. It  
was awful. Finally, TK spoke up. "Kari, I'm-" he began, but Kari cut him off.  
"TK, you were right, about everything," she said. TK stared at her. "Kari, wait-" he started,  
but Kari wouldn't let him finish. "No TK, don't," she told him. "Don't apologize for the truth,  
you were right. I'm a player, and a tease, and a heartbreaker, and just an all-round terrible  
person, but even though you knew it all along, you still wouldn't point it out, you still stuck by  
me through everything, our friendship still counted for something. Even when you knew I  
was just playing you and Davis, and TK I'm so sorry!" The tears were streaming down her  
face, but she kept going through her sobs. "I just want you to know that you are the best  
friend that's ever walked this planet, and the greatest guy. I was trying to discourage Davis  
because I didn't want to lead him on, since I didn't like him in the same way he liked me,   
but being the stupid low person I am, I went ahead and did just that, and got YOU dragged  
into it, and I feel sick comparing myself to you. You would never do that if your life depend-  
ed on it, and I know you have every reason to hate me, and think the way you think about  
me. But I want you to also know that this wasn't the way I wanted it to be, I never wanted  
to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you for the world, and even though you probably don't believe  
me, it's true. I could never hurt you, you are the sweetest, nicest, and just plain fantastic  
guy in the world, and I don't deserve you..." she broke off, not being able to go on since  
she was crying too hard. Her whole body was shaking, but she managed to pick up the  
stuffed koala that TK had given her and hand it back to him. "Here," she sobbed. "You  
probably want this back, and I could never keep it, I don't deserve it."  
TK just gazed at Kari, feeling awful. He'd never seen her like this before, and her words  
just kept ringing in his ears. Look what I've done to her, he thought. She thinks that every-  
thing I said to her is true, and it's eating her up, but I didn't mean any of those things.  
TK walked up to Kari and gently pushed the bear back into her arms, then softly hugged  
her. "Kari," he said quietly. She looked up at him in shock. "TK, please don't, I-" he gest-  
ured for her to be quiet. "You didn't let me finish yet," he said with a little smile. "Kari, you  
know I could never mean those things that I said. They slipped out because I was a little  
confused, but now I feel awful, I should've known you were trying to discourage Davis. You  
would never hurt anyone on purpose. I'm real sorry." Kari flung her arms around TK.   
"Please don't feel bad TK," she cried into his shoulder. "It's my fault, I couldn't stand it if  
you were feeling bad about it. I did everything, Davis feels bad because of me, all you did  
was point out the obvious. I WAS playing games, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was  
enjoying myself. I'm an awful person, I was having fun hurting people, please don't blame  
yourself."   
TK sat down against a tree, pulling Kari down with him. He gently pulled her off his shoulder  
and looked her in the eyes, his own eyes tearing up. "Stop it Kari," he told her. "Please   
stop, you are not a bad person, you can never be. It's not your fault, anyone could get  
carried away. I shouldn't have said those things, it hurt you so badly, and I never meant  
to do that. You're a great person." Kari stared at him, then lowered her head, resting her  
forehead against his chest. "Oh TK,"she murmured, her body still trembling from supressed   
sobs. "Now I made you cry. I've made such a mess of things between us, I don't know   
how you can still like me at all, but you're still so special to me, I love you. You are the  
greatest guy anyone could ask for, and after everything I've done, I definetly don't deserve  
you."   
TK looked down at her in shock. She...loves me? he thought. Davis had been right, and   
now look at how he'd made her suffer. Kari liked me all along, but then I said all those mean  
things to her...TK took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing away his tears. "Don't say  
that Kari," he told her. "Because...I love you too, and that's why I said those things in the  
first place. I really care about you, but then I saw how you would only flirt with me when  
Davis was watching, so I thought you were trying to make him jealous and just using me.  
And I assumed that you didn't feel the same about me, so I got mad, thinking that you  
were using me just as bait to get Davis." Kari gazed up at him, unable to believe what she'd  
heard, then she hugged him close, laying her head on his shoulder. "TK," she murmured.  
"I can never feel the same way about Davis the way I feel about you, you're one of a kind.  
You mean everything to me, but I made you go through all this, I'm just..." she trailed off.  
"If you're about to say sorry, forget it, I don't wanna hear it," TK told her, then kissed her  
on the cheek, and smiled when she blushed deep red.   
Kari leaned against him, sighing. He's so great, she thought. I know I don't deserve him,  
after everything I've done to him, but he won't even let me say that to him. She felt him  
put his arm around her, and the last of her sadness melted away like ice in the sun. They  
stayed that way for a while, then TK looked down at her. "Are you okay now?" he asked  
softly. She nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Thanks TK, I love you."  
"I love you too," he said. Then they kissed, the first kiss, and Kari was truly happy, feeling  
dizzy with passion. It's true, she thought. TK is the real thing. I'll love him forever.  
  
  
K, there it is, the TKari fic. Yaay, I finally wrote it! I meant to do so a lot earlier, but I had  
a king-sized writer's block ^^* I had to add a little Daiyako (Davis + Yolei), cuz I didn't  
want to totally bash him, and leave him all by himself. So tell me what you think, ok? Thank  
U! ^_^ 


End file.
